


So Sweet

by salted_caramels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Chubby OC, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, black female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_caramels/pseuds/salted_caramels
Summary: When Bucky cant sleep he finds himself the regular at a cute little bakery and cafe. When he meets the owner he finally starts to feels he finally has something to look forward to.basically just a cute story about bucky falling in love :) Not sure where in the timeline this fits so just know that he's recovering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I know i have another Bucky fic and I definitely need to finish it but I was suddenly hit with another small side idea. I know its probably been done so many times before, but I LOVE cute cafe stories so I thought Id write one with buck and a chubby black oc to go with it. I really hope yall like it so let me know! sorry if theres any typos.

He took to wandering the streets after he was able to partially recover from all the things Hydra had done to him. Sleeping wasnt an option for him. At one point Sam had suggested he find music or make himself a playlist of songs he liked to help him wind down at night. He was practically praying when one night he actually drifted off after hours of listening, but even then, nightmares weren’t too far away. 

Even though people knew his face (which was plastered over the news and not to mention in a museum), people in the city hardly glanced at him. This he was glad for. Everyone was busy with something and he rarely got stares. Still, he still stuck to his usual “disguise” of a baseball cap sunglasses or a hoodie. Even tying his hair back into a little bun made him feel slightly at ease with blending in. 

So, when music and meditation and therapy weren’t exactly cutting it for him, he strolled through the city at night. It wasnt always calm like he preferred, because of course this city never did shut down, but it gave him an easier time knowing that tons of other people weren’t sleeping either for whatever reason. 

Bucky’s favorite place by far was a little corner bakery and cafe. Apparently it didnt close until two in the morning since the neighborhood tended to be busier and they didn’t mind the business. It was the vibe of the place that really made him come back every night for two weeks. It held a warm quality that comforted him when he tucked himself into a table in the back of the place and the cleanliness of it all was oddly relaxing. He’d thought it looked similar to some of the other hipster cafes in the city but this one was way more subtle in its theme, with mostly wooden accents and random twinkling lights from the ceiling. 

The food sent him over the moon about the place. A sweet older woman named Stella greeted him each time and told him to take his time picking the pastry he wanted. He didn’t think he’d be such a sweet tooth. He couldn’t remember if he used to be. But it didn’t matter because each item he tried on the menu was better then the last and he chose to eat slowly to remember what it tasted like. Even though the woman watched him curiously, she’d just smiley softly and continue washing glasses or wiping down tables. 

It wasnt a solution to his problem, but it wasnt a bad path either. 

 

—— —— — 

 

After a day of training in the park instead of the facilities, Bucky, Sam, and Steve walked aimlessly as they talked about their latest problems. Sam looked down the street pondering something and slapped his stomach playfully. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I want to put back all the calories I just burned.” Steve laughed and agreed. 

“All right then, you can pick the place.” 

Sam was still thinking when Bucky sipped on his water and watched his friend closely. For a moment he thought back to the cafe and he realized he’d never been during the day. Part of him wanted to keep it to himself but still, he was rather curious too. 

“Guys,” Bucky said, pulling their attention to him. “There’s a nice place not to far from here. S’got nice food.” and that was all he said as he began leading the way to the destination. 

Sam followed and smiled at him. “You know all the good spots in the city now, huh? Didnt take you for a foodie.” he laughed. Steve grinned too and started off with both of them. 

 

— — — — 

 

Layla finally slowed down after a small rush came into the cafe. Stray brown coils fell down to her face from the large bun that she put on top of her head. It seemed as though days were just getting busier as time went on but she did stop to appreciate the slow times in between. A few regulars here and there would pick up their favorite slice of cake or pastry, have a small chat with her and happily be on their way. Inheriting the place from her grandmother proved to be difficult work but Sweet Antonia’s was now her pride and joy. Luckily she was able to hire someone to work the night shift and it was a perfect match with Stella, who was quite used to it after she retired as a nurse years ago. 

 

Just when she stepped to the back for a moment, she heard the door chime and let out a quick huff. 

“Take a seat anywhere! Ill be with you folks in just a sec!” she called out. She hadn’t heard anything back and rushed to organize the messy shelf in front of her. She turned to one of the bakers and smiled reminding them to bake another batch of Madeleines since they were fresh out. 

Making her way to the front of the store she paused, looking though the little glass window that separated her from the front counter. Three men were sitting and laughing at a table in the back and they were incredibly good looking. Why was she suddenly so nervous? After looking closely she realized who they actually were. It was weird enough seeing them on the news, but in person it was just odd. Captain America was sitting patiently in his seat and just casually talking to The Falcon and The Winter Soldier? Yeah, weird was the right word. Yet, she knew things had calmed down after the whole aliens and inner squad beef fiasco. They had to do regular stuff too I guess. 

Before she lost herself in staring too long, she dusted off her apron and went out, head high. 

“Sorry for the wait fellas. See anything you might like?” 

Bucky went quiet when she came into his line of sight. He hadn’t seen her before. Of course, he only came at night, yet he wasn’t prepared for what he might find here during the day. Tight curls framed her face and neck and he found himself focusing on the curve and color of her lips. Even though she wore an apron he could see that she had on a tight black skirt, sheer back tights, and short black heels that barely added any height to her short stature. 

It was way too long, he knew he was staring too long. Mostly because Sam elbowed him in his ribs to snap him out of it. He thought he heard him giggling too but he wasn’t sure. Layla stared too and waited patiently for one of them to speak. 

Steve seemed to catch on too and gave a coy smile to the woman. “Buck, you come here all the time, right? Whats good?” his friends look to him at the same time as they were wearing the same grin. He knew he’d punch them later for sure. 

“Uh….well, the uh,” he started. He took turns looking down at his hands and back up to the beautiful face staring intently at him. Her brown eyes hadn’t wavered from him and if he was honest, it made him hyper aware of himself. “the chocolate caramel cake is my favorite, I’ll get that.” 

When she gave him a large smile he blinked in anticipation. “Oh, you have good taste, sir. That happens to be my favorite too.” she gave a small laugh. 

It instantly made him more comfortable, making the tension come off his heavy shoulders. Sam nudged him again and wiggled his brows. “we’ll take three of those.” Sam said. “Ooh and lattes!” 

After bringing them their slices of cake, Layla paused near their table and tilted her head in question. 

“You said you come here a lot? I haven’t seen you…” she trailed off. 

“I’ve only been here when its real late. Its my first time in here during the day.” he almost whispered. 

She suddenly perked up and looked like she just remembered something. “Ah! You’re the mysterious midnight man Stella talks about.” He definitely blushed just then. Almost embarrassed people were talking about him, though slightly relieved it had nothing to do with his past. 

He coughed nervously and nodded. “Guess I am.” Sam and Steve had already dug into their cakes and watched the two chat with great interest. 

“Well, then. I should know my regulars don’t you think?” She stated strongly. “I'm the owner, Layla.” she stuck her hand out next to him. Her soft eyes drew him in and take his hand in hers. 

“Bucky.” 

She smiled. Even though she already knew who he was, she hadn’t met him in person and only knew a few things about him from what she read. Part of her figured only some of it was true. But, she’d be willing to find out for herself and not judge before she actually knew him. 

Bucky felt a strange feeling, oddly one of accomplishment. He couldn’t quite explain it but he felt as though he didn’t have to expect the worse anymore. Maybe he could even hope for something good to happen to him after all the crap he endured for years. He’d start by changing his late night cafe runs into morning ones.


	2. Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up guys?? Im back again with another chapter!!! I think im only going to do about 5 chapters for this but they will be quite long. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> the beginning is prior to them meeting and then it goes into the present btw

  
  
  
Waking up at the crack of dawn was not something she would ever get used to. Working at a bakery changed her whole view of what it means to be a morning person. The upside was that this place gave her a new sense of purpose. After graduating from university and wandering around trying to find a job, she learned that her grandmother passed away, leaving her the bakery.  
  
Still, it was in many ways a blessing. Her life felt fuller and although the days flew by, the interactions between her regular customers and those coming in for the first time gave her a huge boost. She’d become quite the chatty person since she started working non stop.  
  
“Lay!” the older woman yelled. Stella stopped by in the morning, even though it wasnt her shift yet, to see if she needed any help. “Helllooo? Layla?” She wandered into the back of the bakery, walking around boxes of delivered baking supplies. She found the young woman leaning over the counter, carefully frosting a stacked chocolate cake.  
  
Hands on her hips and leaned against the counter, she eyed her. “Didn’t you hear me calling you, young lady?”  
  
Layla grinned but hadn’t moved her eyes from her task. “Course I did, but as you know, I need full concentration for this beauty.” The baking gene didn’t exactly come to her naturally, so prior to even re-opening the place, she made sure to practice constantly and learn what she could.  
  
“Mhmm.” was all that Stella replied.  
  
Layla stood back, admiring her work and placed it in the over sized fridge to sell later that day. “Have you come to help me out?” she grinned wide awaiting her answer. The womans nod made her clap excitedly. “You’re the best Stella! what would i do if you weren’t here?”  
  
“Well its not like I have anything better to do.”  
  
“Lucky for me!” Layla tossed her an apron took out the rest of the ingredients to use for the day.  
  
As a couple hours passed by the two women giggled and labored over the numerous amounts of cookies, breads, and little cakes that the shop had to offer.  
  
Just as she was piping her small cupcake, Stella perked up as if she remembered something out of the blue. “Oh! I forgot to tell you about the beautiful man thats been coming in.”  
  
“So late at night? I thought you said you barely get customers in at that hour?” Layla questioned.  
  
The woman waved her hand. “Well yeah, but this guy just keeps coming back and orders something different each time. he’s quite strong and handsome too.” she said wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
“I see you’re already trying to set me up with a stranger. Do I look that lonely?”  
  
She licked frosting of her finger and turned to Layla. “Yes, sweetie. You do.” With an overdramatic eye roll, she continued with her work. “You know, you should drop by and get a peak at him. You own the place after all.”  
  
“That would be creepy, Stella. Ill just take your word for it. Besides, this place keeps me busy enough. I don’t even have time to date.”  
  
“Oh, honey, you won’t say that when you see his face.”  
  
——  
  
Bucky walked down the street stuffing his face with a cheese danish he bought at the bakery as he was just passing by around midnight. Still reeling from his encounter with the owner days prior, a part of him was hoping to catch her on his next visit. But, of course, he realized she wouldn’t be around so late.  
  
It had been awhile since he felt the crippling shyness of meeting or being around new people. The rest of the team had given him enough space to find his own way and no one pushed interactions he wasn’t ready for.  
  
Dating was the farthest thing in his mind until recently. As a part of his recovery, Steve would recount all the things that they went though together back in the day. He saved stories of the harder times for when he could handle it, but mostly laughing about the outlandish acts he would do when they were kids.  
  
He was conflicted about what he heard from Steve, struggling to reminisce with him. Once he was an easy going kid, getting by in life with his best friend. Seeing Layla, he wished some of that smooth talking charm would somehow reveal itself. Yet, this was a new segment in his life. He could make something of himself, start new, repent for what he’d done, and create some sort of decent lifestyle.  
  
There had been some downtime in the past couple of weeks when it came to missions. In the beginning he allowed himself to go on as many as possible to distract him from his own thoughts, but recently he was being called less for smaller missions. This was his opportunity.  
  
The following morning he woke to the loud bing of his phone, a text from Steve.  
  
_Got called in for an unscheduled mission._  
  
Bucky rubbed the sleep from his eyes and quickly tried to wake himself up to prepare.  
  
_On my way now_  
  
The bing came through quickly this time  
  
_Already left. We thought you could use a break. Sam and I will be back in a few days, a week, tops._  
  
He stopped himself while sitting on the edge of his bed, partly relieved. His head turned to the clock on his bedside that read 4:30. It was typical for a mission to start early but he relished when he could sleep in and lazily wander around his place. Unfortunately, the small amount of adrenaline that swept through his body from the early morning text wouldn’t let him go back to sleep. Jogging it is, he thought. Pulling on some running short and grabbing his shoes, he headed for the door.  
  
—  
  
  
When the morning rush slowly dissipated and the place was quiet, Layla began doing random tasks about the shop. Wiping tables and putting fresh pastries back behind the glass windows. Immersed in her little tasks, she heard the bell chime from the front door.    
  
“Morning! What can I—“ she paused after seeing who walked into her cafe. The same man she met almost a week ago stood before her yet again. He looked clean and freshly shaven, wearing a red henley shirt and jeans. But, he also looked slightly nervous. She didn’t want to look like she was staring to hard at him, even though she definitely was, so she quickly snapped herself from the brief trance and went on with her usual greeting.  
  
“Uh, What can I get you?” she attempted a smooth smile.  
  
He looked to his feet and back to her, all the words he’d prepared prior to seeing her suddenly vanished. “I think Ill go with a latte and a croissant today, please.” He just needed to say anything, come up with an excuse to keep the conversation going. The place was empty after all, but that only heightened his nervousness.  
  
“Good choice. Ill get that for ya real quick.” He saw her dip below the counter behind the glass and pick out his food and then turn towards the machines to make his drink. He lingered, not wanting to sit down quite yet. Should he talk to her after or before he ate?  
  
Bucky watched her trying carefully to make the cute little leaf in his drink. Her hair was up again, like when he first saw her. Tight little brown coils peaked out in front of her ears and also framing her face, coming down from a bun so big he figured she’d have to have enough hair for two people. He’d never before described something as cute, but he knew it fit perfectly with her. Her chubby face made her look quite youthful.  
  
“Im glad you decided to come back in.” she said  
  
“Yeah?” was all he could muster.  
  
 “Yeah. I mean, Stella enjoys the company during the late shift, but the place looks way better during the day, don’t you think?”  
  
The side of his mouth curled up. “I think it always looks good. Foods even better.” he noticed she blushed at that. She handed him his latte and smiled. For a moment, he was about to take his things to sit down but a thought popped into head. A mere second of confidence shook him.  
  
“Do you want to sit with me? Or, I just…. thought since its not too busy you’d want to—“ he cut himself off thinking halfway through that it might sound weird that some regular was asking this of her.  
  
He went to turn back to his table when he heard her giggle.“Well, no ones ever asked me that before.“  She looked around, biting her lip. “You know what, Ill take you up on that. I own the place, I can do what I want right?”  
  
It was his turn to grin, excited that it didn’t backfire on him. She quickly poured herself a cup of black coffee and loaded it with sugar before walking around the counter. Bucky felt his heart beating as he pulled out a chair for her. Her adorable little shuffle and the her heels clicked loudly against the floor.  
  
They sat across from each other, eyeing each other for a moment. Layla took a sip of her coffee holding back a smile. “So Bucky,” she started “What makes you come in here so often?”  
  
He stopped, thinking of all the complicated things he really couldn’t explain, at least right now.  
“I, uh… found it one day when I couldn’t sleep. Just kept coming back.”  She hummed at his words.  
  
“I’d think someone like you would be busy.” Did she know all the things about him he wish weren’t public? “Aren’t you like, some kind of hero working with a bunch of other heroes?”  
  
“Something like that.” But, he wouldn’t call himself a hero by any stretch of the word. “I like places like this. Its quiet.”  
  
Layla watched him, his eyes were so blue and piercing that it made her not want to look away. He rubbed his chin over the thick stubble. “Well thanks. Ive only had it for about a year and I wanted it to be something special and, you know, nice to look at.” she laughed.  
  
They both continued sipping their coffee and Bucky also ate his food while they stole glances and shifted in their seats.  
  
“I can see why Stella always talks about you.” Layla said after awhile. Bucky’s eyes snapped to hers in a sort of panic, but was confused looking into her calm and cheerful ones.  
  
“She says you don’t say much yet your presence makes her feel comfortable.” what could he say to that? “I can see why.” The grin she gave sent a wave of feelings straight to his chest. It was one that told him he didn’t have to worry or mistake her words. It was a feeling he hadn’t known for quite some time.  
  
Once again, words blurted out from him before he lost the momentum of the moment. “Do you mind if I stop by again?” he asked. Her mouth was open but he continued. “To do this, I mean. But, if you’re swamped I get it. You’re running a whole business here and it wouldn’t be right to—“  
  
“Hey, Bucky,” she interrupted, placing her small hand on top of his and giving it a tight squeeze. He froze. “I’d like that.” then there she went with that grin again. It made him exhale and release some tension.    
  
They both stood up and went to the counter so that he could pay for his food. She watched as his slowly made his way to the door, facing her the whole time.  
  
“Ill be back soon,” he said “I promise.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
—  
  
Walking down the street he rung his hangs together, replaying their whole encounter in his head. He could’ve been smoother but all in all he didn’t think it was a fail either. The one thing he could shake was that she touched him, his hand. Maybe it wouldn’t consume his mind as much, but he froze when he realized she griped the metal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is basically cheesy fluff and ive made peace with that. Tell me what ya think!

**Author's Note:**

> bucky needs nice things. Tell me what you think!


End file.
